“Granulocyte Macrophage-Colony Stimulating Factor” (GM-CSF) is a small glycoprotein that is produced in response to a number of inflammatory mediators by cells present in the hemopoietic environment and at peripheral sites of inflammation. GM-CSF is able to stimulate the production of neutrophilic granulocytes, macrophages, and mixed granulocyte-macrophage colonies from bone marrow cells and can stimulate the formation of eosinophil colonies from fetal liver progenitor cells. GM-CSF can also stimulate some functional activities in mature granulocytes and macrophages and inhibits apoptosis of granulocytes and macrophages.
GM-CSF has been proposed to play a role in the pathogenesis of a number of diseases. There is therefore a need for additional therapies that target GM-CSF. The current invention provides improved anti-GM-CSF antibodies, e.g., for the treatment of diseases in which GM-CSF is part of the pathogenic mechanism.